degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WildestDreams
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Boobertbert page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rage&Love (talk) 17:18, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Kaylin, I can promise you that you're not a mess and you're not to blame. I'm so sorry that you're upset right now. :( But I can promise you that everything is going to be ok. I know that it's hard for you right now but I promise that it's going to be ok! Whenever you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me anytime you want. I'll be here for you Kaylin. I promise! + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 02:10, February 14, 2015 (UTC) BAE ♥ So I just wanted to let you know that you're amazing and I'm so proud of you. Congrats, bae <333 I LOVE YOU. ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Scallisons|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 18:40, February 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: hi i love u Hello, baelin. ♥ I just wanted to let you know that I finished your sig on here and I'm sorry that it took me so long, but I hope you like it. ♥ If you wanna adjust the colour of the fonts, feel free to. I'm sure you know how to install it by now, so I don't think I need to help you on that. BY THE WAY, I'M SO FUCKING PROUD OF YOU FOR GETTING ACCEPTED INTO A COLLEGE AND GETTING A SCHOLARSHIP. THAT IS SERIOUSLY INCREDIBLE AND I KNEW YOU'D GET IN. I HAD COMPLETE FAITH IN YOU AND SEE? IT HAPPENED. I'M SO EXCITED FOR WHAT'S AHEAD OF YOU. ♥ '' ''♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 16:28, February 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hello beautiful. ♥ Omg Kaylin you're too sweet. ♥ ^o^ you're such a sweet, wonderful, passionate, strong, and beautiful person on the inside out, so the feelings are very well reciprocated! I LOVE Cam, Camille, and Lauren and they all do such wonderful jobs as admin and I'm glad you think that way. :') and omg yES MY PROMPOSAL WAS SDGADSG; like omg he's such a sweetheart and it was so cute and I'm so thankful he asked me. And congrats on being in the process of getting asked! Some guys like to take their time and make sure the way they ask a girl is perfect and any guy would be lucky to take you. :) and I've been good tbh!! how about you? (also i love your sig Style is the jam) [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 17:29, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorry this reply is a few days late -- I've been swamped with work, especially from my science class. >_< Yeah, I'm definitely lucky in that aspect. I guarantee you'll find your Prince Charming too tho, he's definitely out there. ♥ Aww, I'm sorry you've been dealing with problems, but I'm glad you were able to work them out! AND OMG I AGREE ABOUT TAYLOR SWIFT TBH. like some of her songs are really good and relatable and she's so sweet and cute and beautiful and Shake It Off is the jam forever 1989 in general is really good ♥ also I was creeping the wiki awhile back and I saw that you got accepted into the Art Institute of Tampa Florida and you got glorious scholarship money, congrats, that's amazing and I'm sure you'll love it ♥ [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 01:40, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Literally I'm in the same boat with you in terms of not wanting a serious relationship, omg. Like, I'd be fine wth a flirty friends who hang out one on one and stuff, but not like an actual boyfriend bc the chances of us going to the same college are very slim -- even if we do, universities are huge and it'd be impossible to see them ever. It's complicated, but it's good that he respects your boundaries and I'm happy that you've found a nice, drama free guy in your life bc those are always nice to have. ♥ also I really relate to a lot of Taylor Swift's songs. I really respect her for being so brave and honest and writing about her life experiences and I never understoof why she was labeled as a "slut/whore/bitch" for writing about her exes. That's great that you have an outlet for your feelings, because those are always wonderful to have and to express yourself, especially through something like poetry. What are your favorite T Swift songs? c: [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 19:59, March 2, 2015 (UTC) So this is two messages in one bc these past few days have been really hard and as a result of lack of sleep/depression/anxiety I also have terrible memory issues now -- on top of that I've never been the best at responding quickly to talk page messages xP I love all those Taylor Swift songs omfg. ♥ I also love Mean, Our Song, Better Than Revenge (I know it's problematic af but it's my guilty pleasure :x), I don't listen to her enough to know every single one of her songs but I love all the ones I have heard. ♥ Anyway going back to your last message - thank you so so so much. It makes me feel a lot better knowing someone cares. Things have been really tough lately and I might be ending senior year on a really terrible note and I'm hated by a lot of people, including someone who used to be my best friend. I just keep on reminding myself that there are only 40 school days left and I'm graduating, and all this won't matter in 6 months from now...but jfc it just really sucks I want to be happy after all these years. :'( sorry i didn't mean to like depress you it's just sigh I'm feeling like complete and utter crap and I'm trying so hard not to but it's not that simple. :c [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 16:21, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ohhh kaylin Yeah it's been a while and things are good thanks for asking. ♥ Btw the girl in my icon is Mitsuki Nase from Kyoukai no Kanata. She's one of my favorite characters in the series. Yazzy - We're all stories in the end (talk) 17:01, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Kaylin I just wanted to know what your skype account is so we can talk more. :) + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 20:42, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:54, March 2, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY ONE YEAR BABE<3 So exactly a year ago I was lucky enough to call you my girlfriend. Can you believe it's been that long?! :D I mean we were friends before that but still this day is very important to me cause we took our relationship to the next level ;) You have been my rock honestly like I know I can always come to you with ANYTHING because it's never awkward for us haha and I know you won't judge me with any problem I may be having. I've loved every single one of our conversations and times spent together. I also love calling with you cause you have the most adorable voice and laugh ^_^ I've enjoyed being there for you and helping you in any way I can because hey that's what friends are for. You my dear are such an incredible person and if anyone can't see that then they're blind. I never thought I'd become so close with someone over the internet like I have with you. It's been an absolute joy getting to know you more and more each day. You're beautiful on the inside and out. You have such a sweet and loving soul and I think anyone would be lucky to have you in their life...I know I am. You always stand by your friends and stick up for what you think is right and I really admire that about you. It's like my dream to meet you and go to Disney World together holding hands, eating chocolate until our hearts content and riding all our favorite rides together. Like how amazing would that be?! I love how we both feel so at home at Disney parks and I think that'd be the perfect place for us to hang out <3 And hey if you end up moving to Florida I will be sure to visit you :D Anyways to sum this all up I just wanted to say Happy One Year Anniversary my love<3 You've meant the world to me and I'm so thankful to have such a special person in my life right now. I love you so much, Kaylin. Here is a little present I made for you...enjoy :D • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 18:35, March 9, 2015 (UTC) gayvity Gayvity is actually Kieram's first feature film together DJKGNRTSJKGNVSRIJFD. Lmao, in all seriousness, Gravity is an amazing movie. I have quite a few favourites as well but that was the first that came to mind. ASUNA STUFF!!!!!!!!!! I WANT HER IT SO BAD!!! I'd be in heaven ngl. There's actually a Asuna figure that I'm trying ''to save up for xD '[[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| If I hadn't met you, I never would have realized what kind of person I am ]] 05:55, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Damn it. Forgot Star Wars, I did. Idiot, I am. skjfbnewraughfkcbreni STOP OMG I'M LAUGHING!! ALL THAT MATERIAL TO USE GJVKBDNSUHGVJKNLWDGV '[[User:Mochizou| ''Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| If I hadn't met you, I never would have realized what kind of person I am ]] 06:08, April 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: whatever your heading said tbh!! Screaming. We haven't used talk page in so long tbh. I miss being gay on here, but it's also just kind of awk because how much can I really say to you that doesn't sound gay on here? I agree about OUAT ship though tbh. It's up to you but possibly Emma and David!! MAYBE SWANFIRE WHICH I LOVE JUST AS MUCH AS CAPT. SWAN. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 21:44, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ship for us (finally xD) Wanna be Emma/Belle from OUAT? (lmao how did I not think of this sooner? smh) Sarah (talk) 14:22, April 9, 2015 (UTC) um telling me to chill when i needed someone to talk to isn't nessasarily the first thing that will help just saying, i've been on this wiki for very long and I have long time best friends on here so I get upset when they aren't there to talk to. ➳ cheese tits ➳ darlin' i'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream 19:29, April 21, 2015 (UTC) it was certainly not the first time this has happened ➳ cheese tits ➳ darlin' i'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream 21:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Collage I made a Fast and Furious collage for you as requested:3 I'm not sure if this is even what you meant but here:) Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 01:44, April 22, 2015 (UTC) and it won't post of course....just look up"fast"under photos it's the first thing,idk what's wrong with my links Alexandria~you're a dream to me (talk) 01:48, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday! ♥ So it's not just the start of the month day, it's also a pretty special day. And why's that? I think it might have something to do with a certain squirrel? A certain cute little squirrel that's turning 18!!! HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY KAYLIN! <3 (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✧ You're a grown up squirrel now but you're still cute :3 I'm so happy to be able to celebrate this day with you. You're one of my closest friends and one of the most honest, genuine people I know. It only seems like yesterday that we first got talking and omg how we almost never had a friendship. There was a point where I never thought we would ever become close after our little awkward initial talk when I joined. Then suddenly as if by fate, I stumbled upon your comment on my old post and our friendship was born. It has been a fantastic 10 months since then and as I told you yesterday, there isn't a second I don't regret spending with you. We've been through a lot, but we always come through it and that's a testamount to how much I love you. I'm a pretty anti-social person when it comes to falling apart from people. Honestly, if there's distance, I let it grow but with you, I never wanted that. I always hoped deep down that we would always get back to a good place and I'm so glad we have now. We're probably in the best place we've been in for a long time and I really am so happy about that because I love talking to you, I love joking around, when we act all stupid and do our chewbacca noises, I love it all ♥ You are an amazing person, you have outstanding strength, a golden heart, and incredible patience. I remember back in August, you were at one of your lowest points, things weren't going right and you didn't want to face another year of school, but you did it, you've almost finished and you have done so well, it's all down to you and the strength you have. You're what 6 weeks away from graduating? And you're about to leave the school at the top and head off to your dream location. It's not been easy for you, life seems to like throwing shit at you, especially this year (and I know I'm to blame for some of that) but as always, you pick yourself up and you continue. I love having you in my life, we can talk about so much and about anything. You're easy to joke around with, to be honest with, to be serious with. I know that I can trust you with anything and I love you for that because in life, so many people have hurt me, let me down, taken advantage of my trust in them but you never have and thank you for everything. So here's to being an adult. Here's to your whole new life that's about to start, the next page of an exciting page. The last few years may have been rough but this is going to be your year, this is going to be your big break, the path to adulthood is yours and you're going to own it, you're gonna fucking slay because you're Slaylin :3 I love you so much and I hope today is amazing for you because you're amazing and you deserve amazing things. Have a great day bae ♥♥♥ [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| If I hadn't met you, I never would have realized what kind of person I am ]] 09:39, May 1, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLFRIEND <3 Omg my baby is finally an adult!! How does that feel? ^_^ hey being 18 has it perks you can order stuff from commercials, vote and fill out your own forms at the doctors xD ok ok maybe that doesn't sound all the fun but I promise you being 18 is great. And even though according to the world you're an adult now doesn't mean you can't have fun and still be a kid cause trust me I still am. I just wanted to start this off by saying that you've been an absolute joy having in my life. Honestly I don't know where I'd be right now if I had never met you. You've helped me through so much and cheered me up when I needed it. I couldn't have asked for a better friend honestly. You've meant the world to me and I consider you my best friend even offline cause you've done more for me than most of my real friends have. It always warms my heart when I get a message from you cause I know you're thinking about me and that's so special and I hope you know that. You're such an incredible person and anyone who thinks otherwise is seriously messed up because you're one of the most sweetest, caring, funny and supportive people I've ever met. You've never left my side not once and you'll always stand by those you love and that says so much about you. You're a beautiful person inside and out and you warm the hearts of those around you. You're so amazing overall and I couldn't be more happy to have you in my life. I really hope you have a wonderful birthday because I know you've been going through a lot lately but you deserve this special day for yourself. You're so strong and you've overcome so much in the time I've known you and I know you're gonna go far. This day is all about you babe and I'll be happy to celebrate with you later ;) I'm sorry I can't post any gifs or presents for you cause my dumb computer decided to stop working today so I have to be on my iPad until we get it fixed :P but I wish you a very happy birthday Kaylin and I hope you know how much you mean to me. My girlfriend, my sister, my best friend :) I love you so much and I'm so grateful to have you in my life. <333 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 18:11, May 1, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! :D Happy birthday Kaylin! Have a very wonderful birthday and have the best time ever! :D I hope that you love being an adult now! You're very sweet, kind, caring, and you deserve so many wonderful things in your life! You deserve to have your dreams come true! You deserve to feel like the princess you are today! You deserve to have so many gifts and have an awesome time! You deserve so many other wonderful things! You're a very special girl and I want you to know that. Plus, I hope you love this gif! Have a very special happy birthday! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 20:11, May 1, 2015 (UTC) IT AIN'T A HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNTIL BALLS TOUCH ♥ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KL, BABY. (✿◠‿◠) I come here trying to be able to construct a message that would do justice for how much you mean to me, but the truth is, words only do so much, and it just isn't possible for me to tell you how much you have helped me through, how much you have done for me, and how much you continue to do for me. Ever since you joined, I knew we would become close and you've been a staple in my close friendships since the beginning of your time here. I couldn't be happier and more grateful that Trail asked you to TC with us that night in October 2013, because otherwise, who knows how long it would have taken us to talk to each other. That simple night allowed me to find you, which then allowed me to become close with you, and now you are one of the closest and dearest friends I could ask for. I know that's something that will never change. ♥ I remember the first night we spoke. You and I had never met, but Trail introduced us and we immediately hit it off, because we were both so gay. I also remember you freaking out when I went on cam, gdshajkl. It still embarrasses me to bring up, but looking back at that, it also makes me feel really special. From there, through all of the gay TC's, Degrassi and IM5 Wiki chats (OMFG), Kik conversations, gay talk pages, gay Skype calls, games of CAH, and just everything, you have made getting to know you one of the most enjoyable and memorable experiences for me. I've had nights where I've legit died sobbing (and you've HEARD me do it) from your hilarity, and also, nights where I've just fallen asleep with emotions, because of all the deep and personal conversations we have. Since the day I met you, I've enjoyed every moment spent with you and I don't regret a second of it. The past year and a half has been an amazing ride and I cannot wait for what is still in store for us over the next many years to come. ♥ We may have hit a couple of rough patches earlier this year (for the first time), but we always get through them. You've proven to me that friendships are strongly worth fighting for, as long as both ends have each other's best interests at heart, and that is something I know you always will have for me, as is something I'll always have for you. Being one of my closest friends, I simply cannot and WILL NOT stay angry with you for anything, because it's too hard for me. I care about you too much for us to have any bad blood. Our history is far too important to me. You've shown me how strong platonic love for another person can be. ♥ You've proven to me that loves knows no boundaries. You've made me believe that I'm special. You've made me realize that I have importance in this world. You've given me strength to keep being myself everyday. In addition, the greatest gift ever is the way you make me realize how much I've helped YOU. There is nothing I'm more grateful for than to know that I'm impacting the lives of those I love. ♥ I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. No matter what sadness, depression, or struggles you face each day, you remain strong for your loved ones, and more importantly, for yourself. I know you put up with a lot of shit from people in your life and you don't deserve any of that greasiness, but you still deal with it all. Everything you've been through has been an uphill battle, but just remember, that it's strengthening you and slowly giving you more self-security and realization. Everything is only building stronger support in your mind and body. To hell with anyone who calls you weak, to hell with anyone who calls you clingy, and to hell with anyone who cannot appreciate you for all the wonderful qualities you have. I've said it many times, but they're only at a loss for not seeing the loving and compassionate person that all of your friends see in you. ♥ I hope you have a wonderful day, bae. ♥ You've put enough hell on yourself this year, and today, you deserve to have a break and take credit for all that you've been through. You're finally an adult, and ready or not, you're on your way to another bright year and wonderful future. I have always had my faith in you. I'll never let go of it, because you have never failed to impress me. What I would like to end with is a big thank you. Thank you for being such a wonderful friend over the past year and a half. Thank you for providing me with so much encouragement, support and happiness. I am eternally grateful for having you in my life and I will never be able to express that enough. Happy 18th birthday, bae. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 21:00, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday ♥ I'm so sorry this message is a day late. I wasn't able to come on wiki yesterday so again, I hope you can forgive me for the belated birthday wishes and that this message makes up for it. :P I remember when you first joined a little over a year ago and I liked you right away. You were absolutely adorable, super sweet, friendly, and were able to socialize very easily and I really admired that. Now, I think those same things and so much more. Kaylin, you are a beautiful person inside and out. You are super sweet and always know how to reach out to people and making them feel special and loved. You are fiercely loyal and always there for your friends if they're going through a hard time or if they just need some support or words of encouragement. You are intelligent and witty and I am SO proud of you for getting into such an amazing college with a scholarship. You're creative, funny, and bright and never fail to make other's smile with those qualities. You are so strong and no matter what hardships life throws at you, you overcome them and your strength, resilience, and optimism are so inspiring. I hope you had a wonderful birthday and continue having the best time ever as you graduate high school and start a whole new chapter of your life. I love you, girl, happy birthday. ♥ [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 16:12, May 2, 2015 (UTC) KAYLIN BAE I MISS YOU SO MUCH ♥♥♥♥ I HOPE EVERYTHING HAS BEEN GOOD WITH YOU LATELY AND HOPEFULLY WE CAN CATCH UP SOON ScottieTheHottie 21:27, May 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Love Well, you really didn't ask a question SINCE YOU DIDN'T PUT A QUESTION MARK AT THE END LIKE GOD GAYLIN. Kidding, I'm kidding. You're gonna be wife/husband #40000 but yas, I shall be your guilty pleasure husband. <3 [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 01:38, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry I might mess this up bc I'm bad at leaving messages but...idk I'm sorry for not being the kind of friend that you deserved. I should have been there more when you needed me. Idk what else to say but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Safe&Sound (talk) 16:58, May 18, 2015 (UTC)